


Better Than a Dream

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, awkwardness ensues, these two are dorks and i love them, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Takumi has a wet dream about Corrin that leaves him flustered and unable to face her in the morning. He feigns sick, unaware that in doing so, Corrin comes to his room to make sure he's okay.Corrin shifted off his thigh, settling beside him on his bed as their kiss parted. She smiled at him shyly, worrying her lips together. “Maybe… we shouldn’t be doing this now…”Takumi was still in a daze from their kiss, his mind fogged over with lust, it took a moment for him to realise what she’d said. “What?”AKA Takumi lie catches up with him and awkwardness ensues.





	Better Than a Dream

_Ripples of pleasure washed over Takumi’s body. A shaky sigh left his lips as she trailed her fingers slowly, teasingly, up the length of his erect cock. Her touch was leaving him breathless. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold onto the last fibres of his composure, as he bit his lips to hold back a wanton moan that built in his throat._

_She took hold of him firmly, her fingers wrapping around his penis as something warm and wet swiped over the tip. Takumi gasped a broken moan, snapping his head back, his eyes open. Just in time to see her perfectly pink, luscious lips embrace the head of his cock. Her crimson eyes met his, staring up at him filled with hazy lust, as her tongue flicked back and forth, back and forth, drawing further moans, further gasps of her name, from his throat._

_The fringe of her silver hair tickled his bare legs, curls of her hair draping down between them and brushing his balls. She hummed and took him deeper into his mouth, her hand pumping up and down on the rest of his cock._

_“Ahh–” Takumi gasped, his hips jolting, thrusting upwards as she sucked. She didn’t take her eyes off his. He could see, and feel, her smirk around his cock as it ballooned her right cheek as she pumped him in and out of her mouth. She was enjoying this, he realised. Enjoying reducing him to a breathless, shuddering mess. He gripped the sheets beside him, fingers curling, knuckles turning white as he struggled against the urge to pound into her mouth. She felt so damn good around him, wet and warm and perfect._

_Her pace increased and Takumi’s moans turned into short, sharp gasps and cries for more. She held down his hips with her free hand, taking his length deeper and deeper into her throat. He would’ve cared about her choking if he could think of anything else other than how good it felt to be inside her mouth and how he wanted more, how he wanted to fill her up completely._

_The pleasure built and built and built until he was breathless and straining against the hand holding him down, her other hand and mouth working in tandem around his length. Her tongue flicked across his tip and he was gone. A single, breathless, shaky cry as he spilled into her mouth._

_“Corrin–!”_

* * *

Takumi woke with a jolt, covered in a thick layer of sweat, lungs heaving for air. It took only a moment, a slow, horrifying moment, before clarity rushed in and he dropped his head into his hands with a cry of anguish.

He’d just woken from a dream. About Corrin.

And he could still picture her lips around his cock, still see the lustful glaze over her eyes, the smirk on her face as she took him deeper, as she teased with her tongue…

“Oh, _Gods.”_ Takumi groaned in exasperation, in horrific disgust. His heart still pounded heavily in his chest, his member throbbing against his will.

How could he face her now? Now that his desire for her had come in full force in his dreams, so vividly, that just the idea of seeing her brought a scorching blush to his face. It had only been weeks since they’d confessed to each other. Since their first kiss, flustering and short but perfect all the same. It had been a simple press of their lips together, he’d struggled to keep himself from trembling as he’d leant closer to kiss her…

Now, he felt like a teenager going through puberty all over again. Flushed with heat and want, his desire building.

There’s no way he’d be able to compose himself around her. Not for hours. Not today.

And so he feigned sick.

It was pathetic but he needed this feeling, these urges, to pass. He needed to deal with this himself, to keep it to himself, lest he disgust Corrin if, or when, she found out.

* * *

Takumi dozed throughout the day in bed, slowly waking when he heard the door to his room click shut. He shifted, nuzzling his face deeper into his pillow, barely registering soft footsteps drawing closer. His half-asleep brain only realised that someone was in his room when their hand brushed across his forehead, musing his sweat-plastered hair.

Takumi’s eyes snapped open to see Corrin sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning over him. He froze. Her crimson eyes met his and a surge of heat rushed through him, crawling up his neck, to his cheeks, his ears. And to another unspeakable part of his body.

“C-C-Corrin?!” Takumi balked, sitting upright instantly and swatting her hand from his forehead. “What… what are you doing here?” His voice cracked, betraying him.

“I’ve come to check up on you, silly,” Corrin said, giving a short laugh. It was like music to his ears, sweet and lovely and dangerous all the same. “I heard you were sick…” She tilted her head, her eyes studying him as he shrunk under her gaze.

“You don’t need to do that…” Takumi protested weakly. He couldn’t look at her. She was so close, their thighs almost brushing, and the flowery, vanilla scent of her shampoo filled his nose. He held his breath. Stared down at the mess of blankets strewn over his lap. At least, this way, he was fully covered no matter how he reacted to her…

“Nonsense,” she chided lightly. “Now let me feel your forehead. I hope you don’t have a fever…” She leant closer, the long strands of her silver hair draping over his lap, and another wash of heat flushed his body. He tensed, his body seizing up, an unintentional flinch from her closeness and she snatched her hand away.

“Sorry,” she flushed. “I’m making you uncomfortable, aren’t I?” She shifted away, the smile on her face draining away to regret.

“N-No, you’re not,” Takumi replied quickly. “It’s just…” The words died in his throat. It was hard to say anything with her looking at him like that, with her sitting on his bed, just the two of them… He was burning so darkly he was surely going to combust any second. “You shouldn’t just come into my room like this…”

She blinked at him innocently. “Why not? I meet people in my room all the time. It’s no big deal.”

“That’s… that’s _different_ ,” Takumi huffed, wishing he could scream. That he could shake some sense into her. She had no idea what their close proximity was doing to him. “You can’t just come into my room and sit on my bed and pretend that it doesn’t mean anything,” he said finally, choking out the words, still refusing to meet her eyes. The throbbing between his legs refused to dissipate or ease.

_“Oh.”_ She blushed cutely, her cheeks dusting pink. Her eyes dropped from his and he stole a breath of relief. Maybe, finally, she’d understand and leave him to deal with his… growing problem. “Is… is that why you won’t look at me?” she asked, raising her eyes to his once more. The air in Takumi’s lungs died. “Because you’re embarrassed?”

It was much, much more than that but, Gods, he couldn’t say it. He’d rather die that admit that he was hard beneath the blankets, that he was fighting the desire to kiss her, to pull her flush against him.

“Ta-ku-miii?” she sang his name so teasingly, so sweetly, a warm tingle ran down his spine right to his erection. She leant closer again, her eyes narrowing as she smirked, pressing so close that Takumi clenched his hands tight into fists, angling his head away so it was impossible for him to see her, for her smile, the light in her crimson eyes, to affect him.

She laughed, a short giggle, feather light and soft, that sounded right in his ear. He couldn’t stop the shiver that wracked his body, nor the gasp that stole from his lips. She stilled, her eyes widening at his reaction. “Was that…?”

“No!” Takumi barked quickly, flushing darker than he thought possible. He didn’t even know what she was asking but denied it anyway. He was going to deny everything and anything if it would get her to leave.

And he almost thought he’d gotten her to when she shifted, only to have her take hold of his face with her hand, turn him to face her, and kiss him. He stiffened as she pressed her lips over his, unable to gasp, to protest. His restraint shattered as his burning desire took hold and he kissed her back feverously. His mind clouded from the sensation of her lips. When her tongue timidly brushed his bottom lip, he breathed a moan and met her tongue with his own. He was losing himself in the heat between them, in their sloppy kiss that evolved from chaste to passionate in a heartbeat.

Takumi hooked an arm around her waist and drew her closer, pulled her right up against his chest, feeling her soft breasts against him through her shirt. She sighed against his lips from the contact. From being so close, having their tongues dance together, stroking and probing one another shyly. Corrin’s tongue retreated between her lips, giving his a slow, languid stroke, daring his tongue to follow. And he did without a thought.  

Takumi tasted Corrin’s lips, her tongue, her mouth, without abandon. He drank from her lips, sucking and teasing with his own, before darting his tongue into her mouth. He traced her teeth, her tongue, as his hands wandered up her back. He pressed his palms flat against her back, feeling the warmth of her skin through her thin shirt. She arched her back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing the full length of her chest against him.

They were so close together it was torturous. Their tongues and lips were wet with mingled spit, their gasps mixing together with heated breaths. They parted only to gasp for air, their lips meeting again and again hurriedly. Neither wanted to part for long. They sought each other out over and over, Corrin humming against his mouth when he nibbled her bottom lip. Her fingers played with his hair, delving into his fringe, her fingers working his scalp as she knew he liked. He shivered and moaned, breaking their kiss only to trail his lips across the length of her jaw.

“Mm… Corrin…” he sighed, pressing kiss after kiss from her chin to below her ear. She jumped as his breath tickled her ear, pulling back to claim his lips again. She was intoxicating. Addictive. The sounds she made, the way she sighed and only tugged him closer, the way she deftly untied his hair and ran her hands through it.

Takumi forgot everything from the drug that was her. The desire he had for her took over and he willingly gave in to it.

Corrin shifted to sit on his thigh, her knee barely brushing his hardened member, and he groaned. His head dropped to her shoulder as he stiffened, still panting for air, horrified at the wanton sound that had dragged from his throat. But Corrin didn’t stop. Her fingers still wove into his hair, nails running across his scalp. She held him close, not moving her knee from where it pressed against his erection.

Takumi couldn’t say anything. His heart was in his throat. His lungs heaved, his mind spun, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in horror. There was no denying it now. No denying that he was heavily, fully turned on by her. His cock throbbed, pulsing with want and filled with a dizzying heat. The same heat that burned his cheeks, that turned his ears a vibrant scarlet.

He gasped when she kissed his ear. Wishing to hide, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, unable to silence his breathy gasps as she kissed the shell of his ear. His arms, still wrapped around her back, held her tight to him so she couldn’t pull away and see the heated embarrassment on his face.

He wanted to die when she began sucking his ear. A whimper of pleasure, then broken gasps, spilled from his lips. He made a pathetic noise of protest only to have it lost in a moan as her teeth joined in, nibbling his ear from top to bottom.

She was going to be the death of him.

_“Corrin–”_ he gasped, barely able to speak let alone articulate her name. He didn’t know what was happening any more, how they ended up like this, how she ended up sitting on his thigh with her tongue tracing his ear…

“Yes?” she crooned into his ear before tugging on the lobe with her teeth. Her voice didn’t falter, didn’t wobble like his, and it made him pull back, made him face her, made him look into those enticing, crimson eyes of hers.

Takumi’s cheeks burned a dark red, darker than she’d ever seen before. His eyes, hazy with desire, his pupils blown wide, struggled to meet hers. She broke into a smile, giddy and embarrassed. It fractured Takumi’s unease to see her bashful, to see her flush red. He was filled with an overwhelming feeling of love, of complete, unadulterated love, and he softened. He smiled. His heart swelled with love for her.

“Are you… tempting me?” he asked, his voice coming out low and breathy. Corrin’s hands settled on his shoulders, her eyes flicking away nervously for a heartbeat. “Hmm?”

“What does it look like?” she replied, her lips quirking into a nervous smile.

Takumi leant forward, resting his brow against hers as he exhaled a shaky breath. “Gods… you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back…”

“I think I have an idea of how _hard_ it is,” Corrin said, her voice tinged with mirth.

“Corrin!” Takumi flushed. She laughed again, the sound settling his nerves, calming the rapid pace of his heart. There was something soothing about her laugh, her voice. It made the torrent of anxiety fluttering in his chest dissolve into nothing.

It made him want to kiss her.

So, he did. He pressed a short kiss to her lips, slow and chaste, a simple brush of their lips together. She angled her head and returned it just as sweetly.

Corrin shifted off his thigh, settling beside him on his bed as their kiss parted. She smiled at him shyly, worrying her lips together. “Maybe… we shouldn’t be doing this now…”

Takumi was still in a daze from their kiss, his mind fogged over with lust, it took a moment for him to realise what she’d said. “What?” he gaped, heart plummeting to his stomach. His erection still throbbed with want, his desire for her filling his veins with every heartbeat.

“I mean… aren’t you sick?”

Takumi stared at her, dumbfounded, before his mind caught up to speed. The shock of her suddenly pulling away faded, replaced by a new course of heat burning across his cheeks. “I’m… I’m not actually sick,” he admitted slowly.

Of course his lie would come back to bite him.

Now it was her turn to stare. “What? But I thought…?”

Takumi couldn’t meet her eyes once more. The memory of his dream was still raw, still vivid and fresh in his mind, especially after kissing Corrin like that…

“I don’t understand,” Corrin said. Her brow furrowed. “Why were we told you were sick then?”

Gods. This is exactly what he didn’t want to admit to her. “I… may have lied about it…”

She sat back, staring at him incredulously. “Why?”

“Because I…” What was he supposed to say? That he’d dreamt of her sucking him off and it left him hard and wanting and he could barely think of her without it filling his mind? That he could still see her naughty lips smirking around his cock when he thought of her? That he felt so vile that he’d enjoyed that dream, that it haunted him so much?

“It… it was hard to get out of bed this morning,” he said instead, hoping she wouldn’t pry.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s it?”

Now he felt stupid. Pathetic. Even worse than he did when he’d lied about it in the first place. He swallowed dryly and said, “it was… _hard…_ this morning.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh… _Oh!_ ” It finally clicked. “I guess me being here didn’t help then,” she said lightly.

She had no idea.

“I seem to have… made the problem worse,” she said. She was smiling giddily, cheeks flushed, evading his gaze as nervously as he was.

“I-I don’t mind,” Takumi said hurriedly. “I’ll just… just deal with it later.”

He couldn’t believe he was talking about this with her. That she was still sitting on his bed, that she hadn’t flinched at all her knee had brushed his erection minutes ago. Minutes that now felt like hours. All their kisses, their touches, blurred together in his mind into a hazy mess.

Corrin shot a quick glance to, presumably, Takumi’s erection lay beneath the blankets. “Do you want me to… help?”

A jolt of heat shot through Takumi’s veins right to his erection. He flushed, mouth dropping open, gaping at her suggestion. _“Huh?!”_ The air left his lungs. She stole her eyes from his, leaving her offer hanging in the air.

“It’s partly my fault, isn’t it?” Corrin added softly. Her voice was so quiet, barely a flustered whisper. “So…”

Takumi could barely comprehend what was happening. Blood had rushed straight to his face and erection he couldn’t think to answer her properly. “You… You want to–?”

“W-We don’t have to go all the way,” Corrin said hurriedly. Her face burned. Takumi’s face burned. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes. “N-Not yet, at least…”

“R-Right.” Takumi swallowed thickly, his tongue feeling too large in his mouth, his throat too dry. His heart flustered in his chest.

Corrin shifted anxiously on his bed, the rustling sheets beneath her sounding so loud in the deafening silence.

“You can touch me wherever you like,” Takumi said breathily, the words stealing from his mouth before he could think. “But I won’t be responsible if I end up wanting more…”

Corrin’s lips quirked into a smile. “What do you think I’ve been doing from the start?”

She leant forward and kissed him again. Takumi sighed against her lips, relishing the feel of her once more. She caressed his cheeks, drawing him closer. She peppered his lips with sweet, tantalising kisses that never lasted more than a few seconds. It was the distraction he needed when she tugged the blankets off his lap, revealing the tent in his pants.

Corrin pulled back for a moment, her lips barely brushing his, as Takumi caught his breath, as he struggled to compose himself. Corrin ran her hands through his hair, studying his expression and his eyes for any sign to continue. He squeezed his eyes shut in a strange, aroused panic. His heart drummed in his ears, excited but terrified.

He could hardly believe this was happening.

The feel of her fingers through his hair was electrifying and calming all at once. He kissed her as she worked her fingers into his hair, rubbing and massaging his scalp. He let his lips linger on hers, tugging on her bottom lip, sucking it, nibbling it with his teeth. With every kiss, his heartbeat calmed. His heart began to swell with adoration for her, for her patience, her love, how tender she was being with him.

“Please,” Takumi breathed into their kiss. “Touch me…”

He didn’t have to ask twice. It only took a simple, tentative dusting of her fingers over the prominent tent in his pants for Takumi to sigh heavenly. She did the same thing again just to see if she could draw that same reaction from him.

It worked, and left her wanting more. Wanting to hear more, to see more of him.

Corrin tugged at the waistband of his pants and Takumi lifted his hips off the bed and helped her remove his pants, and smalls, together.

Takumi claimed her lips to distract himself from the fact that he was naked from the waist down before her, his penis fully erect. It was thick and throbbing with want, the tip beading cloudy-white precum.

Corrin pulled from their kiss so Takumi trailed his lips along her jaw as he’d done before. Anything to preoccupy himself before she touched him. He was smouldering inside just from the very thought.

A languid groan left his throat when she gripped his cock firmly in her hand. A single pump of her hand left him panting. The ones that followed, faster and more confident as she continued, had him groaning into her ear. He kissed and sucked her neck, to her jaw, as she worked her hand up and down, up and down.

“Does this… feel good?” Corrin asked. She drew another heavy groan from him when she dragged her free hand through his hair.

“Yes… _Gods, yes…!”_ Takumi moaned. He left wet, sloppy kisses on her neck, breathing in sharp gasps that tickled her skin. “Ahh… Hah… Hah…” His grunts came in time with her hand, pants of pleasure that caused the curl of heat between Corrin’s legs to grow. His moans were delicious. To have him come apart in her hand was nothing short of amazing. She rocked her hips forward, seeking friction to sate the want in her core, but it didn’t help.

“Hah… Corrin…” Takumi sighed in pleasure. His lips hovered millimetres from her neck, his tongue darting to wet his lips, letting it swipe over the red mark he’d left on her skin. “Can you… faster…?” he asked in broken pants. Corrin built her pace up faster, tightening her grip and working his length fully. His head sank to her shoulder in response as he moaned the loudest he had yet. It sent a shiver of want straight to her core.

Corrin worked her hand faster in time with Takumi’s growing moans. She swiped her thumb over his tip, collecting the beads of precum, and Takumi thrust into her hand with a heavy grunt. He shook with unbidden pleasure from her touch. His mind clouded with pleasure as everything faded away and he began to come apart. He began kissing her shoulder in a heated frenzy as he came closer to his end. His lips dragged and sucked her skin as he groaned. As he thrust into her hand again and again, his groans turning into short grunts and pants until he came.

He shuddered as he ejaculated onto his stomach, his abdominal muscles clenching and flexing as he spilled himself in a few quick spirts. Creamy white rivulets dripped down his front and down his member, coating Corrin’s hand with droplets.

Corrin couldn’t help but stare. At Takumi, flushed red and panting, perfectly sated and dishevelled, covered with his cum. It was a sight she’d never thought to imagine. She unwrapped her hand from his cock, using the blankets she’d tossed aside to wipe her hand on.

Takumi pulled away from her slowly, looked down at his shirt stained with his semen, and grunted in disgust. He tore off his shirt, flinging it to the floor with a huff.

It was then that he noticed Corrin staring. Or, more accurately, ogling. Her eyes trailed down his bare chest, from his neck to his abs, to his cock. He was completely bare before her. Bare and perfect, even if his skin was riddled with scars.

“Wh-What?” Takumi stammered, fighting the blush on his cheeks. He stole a breath as Corrin reached out and placed her hand square on his chest, over his heart.

“It’s nothing,” Corrin hummed, pressing her lips together as she held back a grin. “I love you.”

It left Takumi speechless to hear it so suddenly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to form the words he wanted to say, the words he wanted her to hear, so he kissed her instead. Softly, gently, portraying his love for her in the only way he could right then. She sighed into the kiss and an idea came to Takumi. An idea that left him burning with heat.

Takumi drew back from their kiss only to level his lips with her ear. He let his breath dust her ear, warm and sensual, before he spoke. “I’m bored of being the only one touched… Now, I want to touch you…”

Her gasp was music to his ears. She flushed darkly, struggling to meet his eyes, the heat in his gaze. “Okay…” she said, her answer barely reaching him it was so quiet.

Takumi’s heart fluttered. She was just as nervous as he’d been. Her confidence had been brought from her desire to pleasure him, but now she was on the receiving end, it left her flustered.

Takumi feathered his fingers up her sides and down again. His mind was swimming with desire, with purposeful want, but he didn’t know how to begin. Everything about her was so enticing. The curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, her toned ass and what lay between her legs… He wanted to take his time and explore but he wanted to hear her moan and make her quiver from his fingers alone.

He played with the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingers beneath to splay across her stomach. Her muscles twitched and she sucked in a breath when he reached a particularly ticklish spot around her navel.

“Hmm?” Takumi hummed. “Are you ticklish?”

Corrin squirmed as he ran his fingers over that spot again and jumped. “I’m not– _stop it!”_ She swatted his hand away, pouting as her cheeks coloured pink in frustration.

Takumi couldn’t help but laugh. She was so perfect, so adorable, she didn’t even know. “Sorry,” he apologised softly. His smile faded from amused to one of love. “I won’t do it again.”

He only reached for the hem of her shirt when her pout faded, and, with her help, pulled it over her head.

Takumi swallowed at the sight before him. He couldn’t help but stare at the tops of her breasts peeking out from her bra. His hands shook. He clenched, unclenched his fingers as his throat went dry. He was barely breathing. Her skin was creamy and would be undeniably soft. If he could pluck up the courage and just touch her, he would know.

“Are they… that disgusting…?” Corrin asked, dejected, broken. Takumi snapped his eyes to her in shock, recoiling from her suggestion. “My scars… they’re unattractive, aren’t they?”

Her scars. Mostly thin and white, they littered her skin, each a permanent memory etched into her flesh. Her skin, though healed, remained thick and scarred, the soft tissue torn and patchy.

He hadn’t even noticed.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen them but, by now, scars were a normality. He had dozens, an uncountable amount, that he hadn’t even considered what she thought of hers.

Takumi traced a scar beneath her collarbone that ran down over her heart. “You’re beautiful,” he said wistfully. He dusted his thumb across her skin in a feather-light touch. Slowly, Corrin raised her eyes to his, seeking out the truth in his eyes. They were filled with such love, such adoration, her unease shattered. She smiled faintly.

“I love you,” Takumi said. “Every part of you.”  

It was all she needed to hear. She took the hand lying over her heart and moved it to her left breast. Takumi sucked a short gasp of air. He trailed his thumb over her breast like he’d done with her scar, before giving it a squeeze. Corrin hummed a sound of pleasure, so he did it again. They fit perfectly in his hand but it wasn’t enough to touch her through the cloth of her bra. She seemed to realise his intent and reached behind her before he could, unclipping her bra, leaving it hanging from the two, thin straps on her shoulders.

Takumi lifted his hand from her breast and forced himself to calm his breathing. This was nothing compared to what was to come, he told himself as he took hold of the left strap of her bra. He slid it off her shoulder slowly, following it with his eyes. Her bra dipped to the left, hanging lower but not revealing anything more. He swallowed thickly once, twice, before he did the same to the right strap.

Her bra fell away revealing her breasts and her dark, round nipples. He reached from them, stealing a sharp breath as he cupped both her breasts with either hand. Again, Corrin sighed from his touch. It spurred him on, told him he was doing _something_ right. He kneaded her breasts, squeezed and rolled them in his hands, rubbing his palms across her nipples.

Corrin drew a feathery breath and arched her back, pressing her chest further into his hands. Her nipples began to harden beneath his palms. He splayed his fingers out, the solid nubs resting between his fingers. They’d hardened so quickly from his touch alone… he tested one between a finger and thumb, giving it an experimental roll.

Corrin hummed in delight. Her breaths came out in short sighs, in delicious gasps for air. Takumi alternated kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples, drawing mewls of pleasure from her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed. Takumi knew he was staring but he didn’t care. She’d stared at him without batting an eye, and her breasts were so enticing, so tantalising… he couldn’t help but press a wet kiss to the skin of her breast.

The moan Corrin sang reverberated through her chest, Takumi feeling it through his hands, his lips as he kissed her chest. He kissed and sucked the top of her breast, running his tongue along her skin. He teased her with his teeth, giving her a playful nip, before soothing the area with his tongue and lips again.

He trailed his kissed down to her nipple and took it between his lips, swiping his tongue over the hardened bud. Corrin moaned in her throat, leaning her head back in want. Takumi continued his ministrations with his tongue and fingers. He stroked her nipple languidly with his tongue, twirling his tongue over the tip, tracing the outside, leaving it wet with his spit and hardened.

When he sucked her nipple again, her groan of pleasure made a laugh build in his chest. “Hmm?” he hummed against her breast. “You like getting your nipples sucked, don’t you?” He could barely believe the words that passed his lips, that he’d actually said them, but Corrin just groaned in response something incoherent and breathy. She clung to his shoulders, her fingers flexing with each swipe of his tongue, every time he sucked and pulled her nipple with his teeth and lips.

Takumi pressed his hand to her stomach, giving her breast a final lick, before righting himself. “Lay down,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She lay on her back, her breasts bouncing with the movement and stealing Takumi’s attention. She breathed a beat of laughter, drawing heat to his cheeks.

Takumi knew he needed to move quickly lest his embarrassment freeze him once more, so he reached for the band of Corrin’s pants and pulled them down over her hips as she lifted herself off the bed. She kicked off her pants, propping herself up on her elbows, and bashfully parted her legs.

Only her black panties were left. Takumi was burning from his neck to his ears. He traced the hem of her panties with a finger, sliding it over her stomach to where they sat low on her hips. She was watching him. Watching every movement in anticipation, her pupils blown with a desire he mirrored. But his heart was pounding nervously. He was breathless just from seeing her legs spread before him, even if her core was still covered.

Slowly, Takumi dragged a single finger down her clothed sex. Her panties were damp and slick with her desire. A shaky sigh stole from his lips as Corrin gasped. He repeated the movement again, more forcefully this time, pressing his finger deeper into her sex. Her fluid collected on his finger as he rubbed and ran his finger up and down. She moaned through pursed lips, tilting her head back as the feeling of him touching her, finally, finally touching her, ran through her body.

Takumi pressed a knuckle to her clit, giving it a knowing roll, and the heavy groan that broke through Corrin’s lips was worth it. She bucked her hips in time with his strokes, lifting them off the bed. His touches were leaving her breathless. She was panting for air, lungs heaving as she thrust her hips off the bed against his fingers. She wanted more and all he wanted to do was give her more, to give her everything.

He slipped a finger under her panties and into the heat of her sex. She was wet and wanting gasped a deep sigh as he touched her.

“Takumi… please…” she sighed, lips parting as she sucked in gasps of air. He drew further moans from her when he pulled her panties down and worked her clit with faster, harder strokes. She opened up before him, legs parting unabashedly now. It was clear what she wanted and when he slipped a finger inside her she moaned his name again. She was warm and like nothing he’d ever felt before. Warm and slick, completely encompassing his finger, sucking it in deeper as he pumped it in and out of her sex. He built her up more and more before adding a second finger, staring in awe as she expanded around him, as she thrust her hips in time with him without breaking stride.

Corrin sank back on her elbows, mewling, panting as Takumi worked his fingers in and out of her. The sounds were erotic, the sucking and slapping of her fluids and his fingers. Her pants filled the air as she struggled to breathe through the pleasure as it built and built with each stroke of his fingers. He rolled her clit with every pump of his fingers, drawing her close to the edge, when he curled his fingers inside her, reaching the peak of her pleasure. She convulsed around him, clenching her walls tight, her legs clamping around his hand as she moaned and bucked feverously as she rode out her climax.

It was a performance that made everything worthwhile, Corrin moaning his name, coming apart on his hand, from his fingers. She sank down, boneless, and Takumi drew his fingers out of her, covered thickly in her spent desire. He furiously wiped his hand on the sheets as Corrin gathered herself, as she came down from her high.

Corrin met his eyes, her cheeks flushed, a giddy smile full of love on her face. Takumi blushed darkly, wishing to turn his eyes from her as she lay there, naked and spent and dishevelled, a layer of sweat coating her bare skin. But he was the same, and she didn’t care.

Corrin sat up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You’re still embarrassed?” she asked softly, holding back a giggle. “After all that?”

Takumi grumbled but surrendered to her kisses, letting her press chaste ones across his cheek. He couldn’t admit it out loud but everything they just did was better than his dream. Miles better. A thousand times. It was real and everything he’d ever wanted, even if they hadn’t gone “all the way.” He loved her and they had all the time in the world together.

They could take their time.

“You know, I think it’s time I invested in some contraceptive tonics,” Corrin said, letting her words hang in the air as she watched Takumi, and laughed when he realised what she meant. He flushed straight to his ears.

“You–!” Takumi stammered. “That’s–!”

Corrin laughed. “Unless you want to have kids so soon?”

He flustered from her suggestion, from the insinuation, of what he _knew_ she was talking about. “No… I… I haven’t thought about… that…” Gods. He could barely speak.

“Well, we don’t have to think about it right now,” Corrin said, still smiling. “Hence the tonic.”

Takumi worried his fingers together on his lap, only now feeling the cold air seep into his body. “As long as I’m with you forever, I don’t care,” he said. “I want you to be with me. Forever.” He raised his eyes to hers, the nervous beat of his heart deafening in his ears. He saw the moment his words reached her, saw her eyes widen, the joy fill those crimson eyes he adored so much.

“Of course I will!” she beamed, unable to hold back a beat of laughter, a single beat of joy that spilled forth. “Is that...? Do you mean it?”

Takumi swallowed. The words came easier now. “I do. Will you marry me, Corrin?”

Her answer was immediate. She didn’t even have to think about it.

“Yes!”               

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE UNDER 1K WORDS. WHAT HAPPENED.  
> why am i incapable of writing short pieces.  
> I just love takukamu so much...


End file.
